Most mobile vehicles (hereinafter referred to sometimes as Recreational Vehicles (RVs)) today have the ability to be connected to ground connections, electric power, water, sewer, cable TV, telephone, etc. An unpleasant task is interfacing the sewer connections. The standard accepted practice is to manually remove a sewer hose from a storage compartment, connect it to the RV then stretch the hose end to a connection where the hose is inserted into a hole or a fitting that is connected to a container for receiving the sewage.
This approach may be very unsanitary and unpleasant as well as an invitation to a disaster, i.e. hose coming loose, connection failure, valve breaking, etc. which may result in the user getting wet, the campground becoming contaminated, and embarrassment for all. This presents a problem.